


Bathtime!

by BeesFrightenMes



Series: Lovin' for Eternity [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesFrightenMes/pseuds/BeesFrightenMes
Summary: Baths are great. Hiravias doesn’t think so in the beginning, but he definitely agrees in the end! Also, much feelings. Very emo catboi. How embarrassment. Wow.





	Bathtime!

**Author's Note:**

> I like baths, alright  
> let me live

The sound of loud, large bubbles. _Splash!_ More loud bubbling. _Splash!_ Bubbling. _Splash!_ The pattern repeated.

Hiravias’ good ear twitched. He had been in his quarters for a couple hours now, mending a rather large stack of shirts. The endless in and out of the needle was tedious, hand-cramping work that allowed his mind to wander. And when his mind wandered, his senses wandered also.

The sounds were obviously coming from Brighthollow’s extravagant bathroom. The Watcher-- Delia, a human woman with eccentric tastes-- had it renovated in the early days of the hold, for “cleanliness and hygiene” purposes. _“Don’t want any of yous to get Pit Rot,”_ she had declared, so cheerful and convincing. But Hiravias knew the truth. The rest of the Dyrwood (and Eora at large, for that matter) had yet to realize that their one shining chance of salvation, the Watcher, had a crippling weakness for baths.

He considered this revelation as he threaded the needle again and picked up yet another shirt. If Thaos and the Leaden Key came knocking on their door, preaching Woedica garbage and her doom, Delia wouldn’t hesitate to pick up her sword and run them through. _But,_ Hiravias thought with a smile, _if they came bearing promises of a spa weekend and lavish soaps, we would all be ass deep in shit_. Thankfully, Delia generally refrained from the usage of strong scents; She knew that her orlan preferred her natural smell to the overpowering, artificial stink of perfume.

The timing of this particular bath told him that she had just returned from a trip, specifically some work in Defiance Bay with her new, beloved mentor, Lady Webb. Any such long journey provided Delia the excuse for some much needed pampering.

Hiravias set down his needle and thread and scratched absently behind his maimed ear. It had been almost two weeks since she departed. And it was no secret that he had missed her dearly. Gods, it was ridiculous. Even his stelgaer, the roaring beast that shared his soul, whined piteously _every day_ during her absence. _Every day_. Embarrassing. _Missed its mate,_ he guessed. _Missed…. **My** mate._ And now that both he and his stelgaer had recognized the splashing noises downstairs as their… mate (Gods above that was the most embarrassing realization _ever_ ), Hiravias felt the overwhelming urge to welcome her _right now_.

There was no time to dissuade himself from the idea, as he was already taking the stairs at a quick pace, eager to see his woman. Hiravias passed a ragged Aloth, clearly worn out by Delia’s adventuring habits. Most people tried to avoid the beasts they would no doubt encounter on their travels. The Watcher _went looking for them,_ like a madwoman. She also refused to leave any place they had discovered until she had turned it upside down, ransacked all of its valuables, and stuck her hands in every nook and cranny the place contained. Kana called it thoroughness, Pallegina called it wasting time.

By the time Hiravias had finished his internal monologue on Delia’s tendency to drive her companions insane, he was in front of the bathroom door. His pace had slowed to a stop. Should he knock, or--?

Bubbling. _Splash!_ Bubbling. _Splash!_ Bubbling. _Splash!_

He grinned. Better to surprise her. Quietly, he pushed the door open.

Inside the tub was the Watcher, her hair a sopping brown-blonde curtain that covered most of her face. Happily, she hummed, playing in the water like a child.

“Delia,” he murmured. “Welcome back.”

She turned to him, her nose and smiling mouth peeking out from the wall of wet hair. “Hiravias!” Delia pulled the hair away from her face. “I missed you.”

He smirked, leaning on the wall. “Did you miss _me_ , your fun-size lovable catman, or my sparkling wit?”

She laughed, fiddling with the lacquered wooden cup that she used in the bath. “Maybe both.” Her brown eyes sparkled. “Did _you_ miss _me_?”

The redheaded orlan tossed her own answer back at her. “Maybe.” Hiravias watched her fill up the cup with water, let the giant bubbles of air float to the surface and pop wetly, and pour it over her torso. The droplets shimmered on her broad shoulders and breasts, and he found himself mesmerized by the body that had spent two weeks flouncing through his dreams, both in sleep and waking.

When he finally managed to make his way back to her face, Delia wore a sly grin. “That bulge in your pants speaks otherwise, beloved. A little quick on the draw there, aren’t you?”

Ahh, the banter. Hiravias could certainly hold his own on that front. “Yeah, I’m bound to be a little pent up, seeing as there was no one I could drain my ‘nads in.”

“That is… a zero out of ten on the romance scale,” Delia deadpanned.

“Oh trust me, Watcher, the romance has only just begun.” With that, he began to strip out of his shirt, breeches, and boots, until it was just his skin and fur.

Delia appraised him for a moment, smiling as she looked him up and down. But her face dropped when she saw his eyepatch still donned. “Could you take that off, too?”

He hesitated.

“It’s all right, Rav.” The nickname for him that no one else could use. “It’s just me.”

Yes, just her. Just the woman he couldn’t bear to spend time apart from. Delia. Hiravias took off the eyepatch slowly and placed it on top of his clothes. He approached the tub. She scooted forward a little, allowing him to enter the tepid water and settle himself behind her. Once Hiravias had his back to tubside, she placed herself in his lap, right next to his throbbing need.

“Little vixen you are, Watcher,” he grumbled good-naturedly. “How are we supposed to get clean when you’re determined to be dirty?”

“Stop calling the kettle black, mister nature man,” she replied petulantly. “When was the last time you weren’t caked in dirt and debris?”

“I’m supposed to smell like part of the environment, not some--”

“--Interloper. I know.” She filled up her cup with water, reached back, and splashed him. Most of the water missed his head, but a couple droplets managed to cling to his red curls. “But you’re in _my_ bath now, which means I reserve the right to lather and primp you as I see fit.”

He gasped. “No! The Watcher has chosen to share her bathwater, blessed by a pockmarked priest, with a simple one-eyed and eared orlan man! Whatever will the Defiance Bay newspapers say to that?!”

“ _My_ orlan man,” she corrected him, turning herself so she was facing him. “And pardon me if I’m wrong, but as I remember, most of the population of Defiance Bay is illiterate, so it doesn’t really matter if the wayward press considers this newsworthy or not.” Delia smirked. “And I confess that I’m invested in keeping this between us. Aren’t you?”

Before Hiravias could reply, she bombarded him with water, soaking his entire head. “Perfect,” she declared, rubbing soap between her hands. “You will be the cleanest catman in the Dyrwood when I’m done with you.”

He sulked as she lathered soap through his hair and fur, humming cheerfully. The orlan would be lucky if he made it out of the bath without smelling like sweet pea and summer fruits to the very core of his being. What was she putting on him now? Orange shampoo? It was maddening.

“Oi,” he interrupted her humming as she finished washing the bubbly goop from his fur. “Where’s my happy bath fun time, huh?”

“Hiravias,” Delia pretended to be offended. “This _is_ happy bath fun time!”

“No, no, _this_ is Delia bath pamper time. _Not_ the same thing.”

“Well, what did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Hiravias pretended to think. “Maybe some necking, a little hanky panky. Heavy petting, perhaps?” He winked at her.

“How bout some heavy wetting instead?” She dumped another cup of water on his head.

He almost hissed. “Evil woman!”

“Temperamental catman!” Hiravias didn’t even need to look at her to know she was grinning. “Lemme make you a deal.”

“I don’t think I like where this is going.”

“If you let me bathe you to within an inch of your life, I give you license to do whatever you want with me. As much happy bath fun time as you want.”

“Tempting.” He squinted at her. “Is the Delia bath pamper time almost over yet?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re not privy to that information. Deal or no deal, orlan.”

Hiravias considered, then sighed. “Fine. I submit.”

“Great.” Delia poured some peachy-smelling liquid into her hands and almost tackled her orlan companion. He relented to her machinations, allowing her to cleanse his fur to the deepest level. Sweet pea, orange, peach, strawberry. It seemed to have no end. When she had finally finished lathering and rinsing Hiravias, she hesitated. His eye was still shut tight, brow furrowed as he awaited the end of his torture. Slowly, Delia leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss over his scarred eye. Then, quick as a flash, she turned around and leaned on him once more, resting her head on his shoulder. His good eye fluttered open.

“Your turn,” she murmured shyly. “Delia bath pamper time is over.”

Finally. His hands rose to her smooth breasts, and he began to massage them. “How was Defiance Bay?”

“Now you’re asking me about my trip?” She teased him, leaning back even further into his sturdy chest to increase his access. “It was fun, even though it was weird not to have the rest of the team there.” She nosed at his jawline. “We stayed in Copperlane, but spent most of our free time at the waterfront.”

“Expected.” He tweaked her nipples, eliciting a squeak from his lover. “How was Lady Webb? Teach you any more soul-searching secrets?”

“Ahh, uh-huh. I Awakened, again,” she said, trying not to pant too hard under his touch. “An orlan woman.”

“Oh?” Hiravias’ curiosity, like Delia’s nipples, was peaked. “Any specifics you’re willing to part with?” One hand began to trail down to her mound.

“Um, I-- she was a mother, with many children. Little ones, too.” She smiled, shifting her hips. “They were so cute. Red-haired, smiling.”

“Red-haired?” Like him. He slid two fingers into her entrance and she moaned, pressing her head against him.

“Ah, y-yeah, uhn.” When he scissored his fingers she mewled. “I-I wouldn’t-- ah! Wouldn’t mind having some-- uhn, children, someday.” Her face was crimson as she panted into his neck.

He supposed he wouldn’t mind either. But the subject of little human-orlan babies was a conversation for later. Hiravias was ready to love his woman.

Delia opened her legs wider. “Deeper,” she whispered. His response to that was to pleasure her even more shallowly, barely dipping his fingertips into her. “Ohhh, you tease!” She bucked against him, trying to shove his digits further inside her, but his arm across her chest stopped her from moving too far. He loved that he, a short orlan man who was four feet tall on his best days, could rile this human woman up until she was begging for him.

Hiravias’s fingers slid out of her entrance, much to her distaste. But she squealed happily when he centered his attention on her clit, instead. He rubbed it in steady strokes, the muscles of his bicep rippling as he pleasured her relentlessly. Delia squirmed in his embrace, panting and moaning. His member responded to her gyrations by hardening even more against her back, already slick from the bath. That reminded him that he was more than ready to sink inside of her heat.

“Hey,” he murmured in her ear as he slowed his ministrations on her clit. “Slide on top of me.”

“O-on top?” Delia’s face turned an even darker red than before, if that was possible.

“Sit on my cock.”

She responded to the order well enough, on her knees and reaching back to guide his hardness inside her. Delia slid down on him until he was fully sheathed inside her. They both groaned at the contact.

“Now,” he commanded, smiling darkly. “Fuck yourself.”

Immediately he felt her tighten, and slowly she began to raise herself up and down on top of him. Delia fell into a steady rhythm, breathing hard as she obeyed Hiravias’s orders.

“Ahh,” she cried. “The water… it feels weird inside me…”

“Keep going, sweet.” He placed his hands on her hips and began to assist, pumping his hips up and pushing her down on him. While he loved dominating his woman a little bit, he couldn’t help but want to speed things along. She was a sweet, hot, wet temptress, pulsing around his length and always making the most delightful noises.

“Ohhh, Hiravias,” she groaned, her hips stuttering as she began to tremble. “I-- ah! I’m c-close…!”

He pushed her forward, making her steel herself on the edge of the tub as he stood. Hiravias slammed his hips against hers in earnest, clutching her thighs so hard he knew he would leave bruises. 

The tub jolted back and forth with the intensity of their lovemaking. After a couple more moments at the rough, breakneck pace, Delia pitched forward, shaking as she came. Hiravias kept thrusting through her orgasm, before bending over her and biting into the soft flesh of her shoulder as he pumped his seed deep inside of her. They more or less slid unceremoniously back into the water, breathing heavily but completely satisfied.

“That…,” Delia huffed. “That was the welcome I wanted.”

“Good,” Hiravias replied breathlessly. “It was the welcome I wanted too.” He looped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. “I missed you.”

That was what Hiravias called a successful bathtime.

**Author's Note:**

> pls no comments about how baths make your soul die, bc baths make my soul live. And also provide a great place for heartwarming smut and talkin about a baby (???)  
> I love Hiravias.  
> Comments and kudos water my crops, sharpen my sword, and help me descend more levels into Od Nua.


End file.
